


Save Your Words

by DepressingGreenie



Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [38]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Protective Thor (Marvel), Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Thor rescues Steve from SHIELD after a group of agents decide to take advantage of Steve after his returns from a mission affected by truth serum.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor
Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403656
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54
Collections: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019





	Save Your Words

**Author's Note:**

> For the MCU RarePairs Bingo prompt [ “Truth Serum” [E3] - Card 2](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/tagged/MCU-Rare-Pare-Bingo)

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Thor shouts and the laughter in the room stops instantly. All eyes turn to Thor. He takes a large step forwards and meets everyone’s eyes. “This is to stop, now.” He says.

The room’s occupants, a handful of agents, look amongst one enough alarmed, some even take a few steps back in fear. The leather of his hammer’s handle creaks as his white knuckled grip get tighter.

“You think this funny? This is beyond a jest. Nay, this is sickening.” Thor snarls. “I shan’t stand by and let you take such advantage over someone, let alone a good man such as the Captain”

Thor was beyond disgusted by the actions of these men. How dare they take advantage of someone is such a state.

The good Captain had been struck with a foul concoction that made it so that he could not hold his tongue. The agents, apparently, had thought it funny to ask the Captain deeply personal and embarrassing questions. It was appalling.

Thor had walking into the room to check on the man, and founding him cornered by the agents, looking sick and mortified. Steve sits in the small wooden chair, hunched over, his face hidden in his hands. The man’s face is red with shame.

“I’ll be informing your superiors” Thor informs them. The agents, all looking pale, leave in a rush.

Turning to Steve, Thor holds out his hand to Steve who takes it gladly. “Let’s get you back home” he says.

Steve offers him a weak smile. “Thanks” the man whispers.

Thor holds a finger to the man’s soft lips. “Hush, love. You need not speak. Neither shall I ask any questions of you” he says.

Hand in hand, Thor leads them out of the facility. He fully intended to lock them away in his room at Stark’s tower for the weekend. He won’t allow anyone to take advantage of the man beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea WTF that title is. I couldn't think of anything. Hopefully it works :/
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
